


Pleasure in Sound

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soundtrack for a first kiss was an important consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasure in Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my sudden impression of the Atlantis crew partying on down to Jeff Wayne’s War of the Worlds. I may love it, but I don’t think John would be so keen…

John had never worked out if it was black humour or perversity that had led to the playing of Jeff Wayne’s War of the Worlds at the Atlantis parties. To listen to the arrival of fictional Martians when perhaps they had only recently escaped the Pegasus galaxy’s resident alien was somewhat weird in his opinion. Kate said she thought it was a sign of a healthy level of sanity.

Or at least she did when he didn’t have his lips pressed against hers, and his hands moving all over her, going as far as he dared in public, even if that public place was a tucked away balcony on the edge of the party. And all he wanted to do was to focus on how soft she felt and how sweet she smelt. But there, right there, in a corner of his brain were Martians arriving with a seventies disco track, and, damn it, he knew if he wasn’t careful that would always be his memory of this moment.

“I can’t do this,” he managed, as he pulled his lips away from hers, desperately trying to catch his breath at the same time.

“What?” Kate asked, her own voice breathless from their activities, a slight tinge of panic in the tone. “You said this is what you wanted.” The tone was moving from panic to pissed.

John caught up with the implication of what he’d just said.

“No! Not that.” He pulled her towards him and kissed her again. “You... you I can do.”

“Promises, promises,” Kate laughed now he had partly managed to explain.

“It’s just... “ John paused in his attempt to explain as the music thundered through an open door. “No, it’s no good.” Pulling Kate with him he got to his feet and headed out into the corridor. 

“John?” Kate asked, almost running to keep up with him.

“We’re not having that thing as our song.”

“Our song?” Kate asked, tugging at his arm to slow him down. “John, you’re not making any sense!”

“That song! Martians! Disco! I don’t want that to be the way I remember our first kiss... or our first anything.” John managed to stop himself in the corridor and meet Kate’s eyes. He sighed. “This is just too important. I want this to be special.”

Kate smiled and kissed him gently. “This is special. Nothing can take that away.”

“Yes, but... “

“Nothing,” Kate insisted before kissing him again.

John leant forward into the kiss, relaxing into following the curves of her body, before another blast of the music reached his ears.

“No, I can’t...” He started to tug at Kate’s hand again.

“Okay, okay,” Kate said, “But if we’re doing this don’t think Johnny Cash is making an entry on to our playlist.” John stopped in mid stride, spun Kate around and headed in the direction of her quarters.

“Fine. Stick a selection from your player on. Anything but this.”

Kate was silent for a few moments as John marched them both down the corridor.

“You’ve been thinking about ‘our song’,” she said, her voice showing her amusement at the situation. 

“Okay, no need to go on about it,” John replied, his insides shifting as he suddenly realised what he’d let slip through his reaction to the music.

“You brought me flowers, and have been thinking about ‘our song’.” 

The couple came to a stop outside her quarters. “Yes I did,” John sighed, waiting for another smartarse comment. 

But it didn’t come. Kate stroked his cheek tenderly, and leant forward. “That makes me very happy,” she said softly before kissing him. She took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go and make some music of our own.”

John suddenly knew that kind of music was exactly what he wanted to remember. And knew he would. Always.


	2. It's Hard to Find the Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kate have made their own music, but the question remains on what should be their song.

“If I had known this was on your player we wouldn’t have even made it to a first kiss.”

Kate paused in her singing along to the apparently offensive track to look at John, making sure that she had her most innocent face on. John was looking at her in a way that showed a mixture of disbelief and entertainment. She had managed to produce such a response within minutes of meeting him, and that was before he even knew she was the Chief Psychologist. Since then curved balls had been part of their relationship, and she was pretty sure it had always been part of their attraction to each other. Not that she had ever thought, until recently, that any attraction would have led to her bed. But then she hadn’t counted on the Pegasus galaxy being the one place both of them would have found the strength to let another in so close.

“You have no appreciation for decent trash,” she responded, ignoring the slight snort of disagreement as she uncurled herself from the sitting position next to John on her bed. Dropping the earphone she had been using into his hand she moved to her dresser to pull out her supply of a rare mature scotch, and two glasses. She glanced in the mirror at John’s reflection. He was concentrating on the screen of her MP3 player, curiosity and amusement flashing across his face as he scrolled down her playlist. Occasionally his toe would tap, moving the duvet slightly as he did so. Kate turned to pouring out the drinks, grabbing some ice from the small fridge next to her and dropping it into her drink.

“I didn’t take you for a rock chick, beautiful,” he commented from behind her.

Kate glanced quickly at his reflection again, to find John focused on the screen still. She didn’t know whether her insides had tightened so much at the way he had referred to her, or because of the way he had done it with no self-consciousness at all at the affection in his tone, the natural way it had come from his lips. She forced herself to focus on the drinks in front of her. 

“Heavy rock is good for blowing away the cobwebs,” she replied before turning around. “And for having sex to.”

John’s head came up. “Really?” 

Kate couldn’t but help notice the slight hitch in his chest as he took in her comment, and the sight of her standing there in his shirt, one button done up just below the curve of her breasts, with nothing else to interrupt the view. Not that he hadn’t had a very up close and personal look at her this evening, and she him. After all his concerns about Martian disco this had happened in silence with only their own soundtrack of gasps and cries to accompany them. It had been the best choice they could have made. 

She turned back to the drinks and picked them up. “Hmm. You turn out the lights, turn up the music and take out two of the senses.“ She sank to the bed again, passing John his drink. She leant closer. “You only have touch, in all its forms, left to you.” 

His eyes darkened, probably much as hers had. “You don’t strike me as someone who needs to have sex in the dark,” he commented. 

Kate shrugged slightly. “Everything in its time and place.” She leant forward and kissed him as slowly as she dared. “And with the right person.”

“I think we could probably find someone for you,” John replied, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Really?”

“Really,” John managed, before leaning in and kissing her in a way that had had her seeing stars again. 

When they came up for air again a few minutes later, John turned his attention back to the MP3 player, and his scrolling down its contents. Kate curled in closer to him, sipping at her drink, savouring the flavour and heat of the scotch. She ran her fingers through the perpetually out of control hair of her lover, smiling as she did that she could finally use that term for the man next to her.

He wanted to find a song for them. He had brought her flowers. She knew how big a thing it was for them to act on their feelings, but those little touches... they really brought home to her what was happening. 

“What about this one?” John asked, offering her an earphone.

Kate listened carefully, smiling at the lyrics, and the soft country melody.

“Definitely a possibility,” she replied. “But I’m sure there will be lots of dancing in our future to help us choose one.”

“Dancing?” There was a slight squeak to his voice, and a note of panic that you didn’t normally hear outside the threat of alien invasion.

“Yes, dancing,” Kate replied, switching to innocent mode again. “After all I know how much you enjoy watching me dance.”

There was the slightest blush to his cheeks. “Yes, watching, but me dancing... “ He turned to look at her, before sighing deeply, and Kate knew there was little he wanted to deny her. “Okay, dancing it is.”

Kate kissed him on the cheek. “It’ll be worth it,” she said happily. “I’ll make it worth it.”

“You already make everything worth it,” he said softly. “Finding a song will just be a bonus.”

Kate felt herself tremble with pleasure, the words from this man who claimed to be no good at talking affecting her like no other had done for a long time. As she leant on his shoulder she wondered whether that would always be the best soundtrack she could find, before deciding it very probably was.


End file.
